


The Mystery of One sided Love

by NahBLUBunny



Category: Scooby-Doo
Genre: Cutting, Depression, F/F, F/M, First character POV, M/M, One Sided Love, Shaggy loves Fred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Velma loves Marcie, Wedding, a bit of self harm, agnst, also known as Hot Dog Water, couple homosexual love, no there isn’t any love making, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NahBLUBunny/pseuds/NahBLUBunny
Summary: I’m in love with Fred, but it’s clear that he’ll never love me or choose to be with me. I see that his heart belongs to Daphne, and like not me. I’m 100% cool with that, even if I like totally broken inside.
Relationships: Fred/Shaggy, Velma/Marcie, fred/daphne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue: I’m dreaming of you

I kept moving back and forth in sleep a week before graduation. It wasn’t of nervousness like most of my decisions in life. I’ve been plagued with a with the same dream for nearly a month straight. It wasn’t like a nightmare or something like that. I just kept having a dream with one of my friends in it. And before you get an idea, it wasn’t a wet dream, and no. Neither Velma nor Daph were in my dream.

Heck, not even my bud Scoob was in my dream. It was just Fred and I. Like we weren’t doing much in my dream, but that’s like besides the point. It was only a week after I started having Fred in my dream that I realised that I was like, having urges after. I haven’t told anyone about it, just let it happen.

But after nearly a month of these dreams of Fred and I doing like close to nothing, this night was however different. Fred was sitting in the van and I was like the only other person in the van too. The gang was like out chasing a monster or some sort, and Fred stretched his arm across the seats.

“What a night.” Fred chuckled.

I laughed nervously, not knowing why, just laughed. “Like, yeah. What’s that all about?”

I had no idea what was going on. Soon enough, Fred began to scoot over a few inches. I felt my heart rate speed up like a million miles a minute. Fred then brushed his hand over my shoulder. I let out a high but short shriek.

“Oops, sorry Shag.” Fred’s smiled made my heart melt.

“I-its fine. Just like startled me a bit.” I let out another nervous laugh.

Why am laughing like a girl? I thought to myself. It was my dream, why was I acting like Daph all of a sudden? Is this what the urges were that I felt before? No. It couldn’t have. Could it?

While I was thinking this, Fred had scooted over at least a foot. His arm was practically resting over my shoulders. A silent yelp escaped my lips as I felt him squeezing my shoulders close to him. Like why was I acting like this? It didn’t make sense.

“Y’know Shag, I’ve always found the stubble of hair of your chin, quite attractive.” Fred whispered as he twirled his finger over my chin sending like a shutter down my spine.

I swallowed hard. Again, nervously laughing as I like moved his hand away from my face.

“That’s sweet, Fred. But aren’t you like dating Daphne?” I silently chuckled as I moved his hand from my knee which he had tried playing with.

“But this is your dream, Shagga boy.” Fred whispered in my ear.

I felt a shudder run down my back like when I saw a spider crawling on Scoob. I felt Fred’s hand back on my thigh and like began to lightly squeeze it. I turned toward Fred who in turn leaned close to me. But before we locked lips, I woke up in a cold sweat.

Gathering my thoughts, I lifted my sheets and noticed that there was a tent under my boxers.

“Shit. I think I’m in love with Fred.”


	2. The lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velma and I talked in a janitors closet.

School was hectic with only one week left for us seniors, but it was like difficult for me since I tried my best to like avoid Fred at all costs. That last dream of him really effected me. I was paranoid with each corner I took my in school, like I was on another monster hunt with the gang. I suppose Velma noticed and pulled me into the janitors closet.

“Like, what’s your problem Velm?”

“What’s going in with you, Shaggy? You’re not usually this frantic unless we’re monster hunting or if the English teacher is asking for your paper that you forgot to do the night prior. What’s going on?”

I sighed and rested my head on the cement wall in the closet. I wasn’t sure whether to tell her or not. I mean, sooner or later, Velm would find out my secret and bring it into the light. I wasn’t sure keeping it locked in like the criminals we’ve caught was a great idea.

It was near the end of school, and I was certain nobody else was outside listening to whoever was in the janitors closet. What was the worst that could happen? Besides someone listening from outside from like walking past the janitors closet. Oh, this was killing me man.

I took in a deep breath, but I never looked from the wall.

“So... like, remember when we used to date?”

I could feel behind me that Velma was like a little taken aback with this statement. She didn’t respond, so I continued while looking at the wall.

“See... I’m not saying when we dated, that I like didn’t love you, but-Listen, what I’m trying to say... man why is this so difficult?”

I heard Velma walk toward me and like lay a hand on my shoulder. It was calm and motherly, like she always was to the rest of the gang. I guess I know why I loved her at all. Trying not to cry, I turned my head to face her glasses covered eyes. Still beautiful as ever, like diamonds in the river we saved a month ago. Maybe I was like still into girls, or at least liking Velma.

“Shaggy, you can tell me anything. What’s going on?”

I sniffed and ran my arm across my face to wipe the tears. I couldn’t tell her, not here and like not in this way. So I put on the best fake smile and forced a chuckle.

“Oh, nothing. I was just remembering a nightmare about us.”

This seemed to confuse Velma, and she forced me to look at her. Holding both sides of my head and getting me like eye level with her, Velma stared deeply into my eyes.

“What is this about.” Velma said silently and slowly.

Trying to like not break eye contact with her, I lied to her without hesitation in my voice or eye movement.

“I had a dream when we were dating and it like involved you- dying.” I tried to act scared and hurt when saying that last bit.

I’m not like sure she bought it, but Velma let go of my head and instead gave me a big hug. I was startled, but like I hugged her back, to keep up with the act. Giving her an extra tighter hug for an extra measure.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Shaggy. I hadn’t realised that I mattered to you that much. But,” she pulled away and looked at me again, “That still doesn’t explain why you’ve been avoiding Fred and Daphne. I get that maybe seeing me triggered your nightmare, but where does our other friends play in that nightmare?”

I gave a chuckle, wasn’t like nervous or ‘You caught me’ kind of chuckle, but a chuckle that proved a part of act.

“Well, like in the nightmare, they didn’t care you died. So like seeing them while remembering that dream triggered like that scared and angry emotion I had when giving them the news.”

Velma gave a slight hum before like giving me another hug. This time I let her do most of the hugging while I like wiped away a tear. I didn’t like lying, but it worked for once.

Without anymore conversations, Velma opened the door to the closet so we like could get to our last class. Upon opening the door, there was like two other students who were holding each other.

“Are you two done kissing in there?” The boy asked.

Velma looked at me and we let out a laugh before heading our separate ways to class.


	3. Ok

Daphne ran up to me after school and gave me like the biggest hug she’d ever given. At first I was confused, but then seeing Velma I knew she had told them about my made up nightmare. Without hesitation, I hugged Daph back.

“Oh, I’m so sorry about your nightmare. I hope you know I’d never act that way in real life. Velma is a really close friend of mine. I’d break if she died.”

Daphne pulled me in for another tight hug before both Fred and Velma made it to the Mystery Machine. I like patted Daphne’s back and she let go as Fred came by to pat my back.

“Velma told us about your nightmare, Shag. If it helps, Daph and I wanted to let you know that we would never act so cold to such news of a friend, no matter what mystery we’re caught up in.”

Like I nervously chuckled when Fred kept his hand in my back a couple seconds after. The gang got in the van and we made our way to pick Scooby up from the groomers. Like, that dog would take anything that can pamper him, and we had a coupon for his favourite pet groomers.

***

“Like, looking good Scoob.” I laughed as Scooby waltzed in the van.

“Nice hair do, Scooby Doo.” Fred commented when Velma shut side door.

“Ry rank you.” Scoob giggled while waving his head full long blonde hair.

The entire gang let out like a wonderful sound of laughter as we made our way to our headquarters.

***

Walking in, we received a call that Velma eagerly answered.

“Hello, thanks for calling Mystery Inc. Velma Dinkly speaking. Uh-huh. Yeah. *giggle* you don’t say. Really?”

Fred like motioned us to walk into the next room while Velma oozed over the phone. When the door was shut, I burst into a little fit of laughter that was soon joined by Fred and Scoob. Daph on the other hand wasn’t very pleased with out immaturity.

“Oh, grow up you two.”

“But Daph, like, what about Scooby?”

“He’s a dog. Therefore he has my pass.”

“Alright, I’ll give you that.” Fred chuckled as he walked over and gave Daph a kiss.

I felt a slight sting in my stomach and had to turn away or I was like gonna throw up. Scoob noticed because next thing I knew my bud gave me a pat on the back with a reassuring smile. I smiled at him and like swallowed the vile that threaten to escape my throat. Fred and Daphne finished their little make out session and I was finally able to turn back to face them.

Daphne probably noticed I was like not feeling to good because she gave me a concerned glance and I smiled and gave a little laugh. She like soon dropped whatever question was brewing in her mind because Velma came rushing from the other room.

“Gang, we have a mystery to solve out by the docks.”

“Like, Zoinks. It’s not another sea monster is it?”

“Ma-ma-manstor?!” Scoob screamed before jumping into my arms,

“Easy, Scoob. Like, I’m sure it’s not an actual monster. Maybe someone’s upset with whoever is fishing in their parts of the cove. Like we’ll have this case solved in no time.”

Everyone was giving me like a funny look as I made my way to the door. I looked back at them with the same confusion that was plastered on their face. After nobody talking for a while, I shrugged and walked out to the van, waiting for the rest of them.


	4. Like I love him

It like turned out my theory was partly true. It wasn’t some random fisher being upset that other fishers were in their part of the cove, but these were actual sea creatures who were just trying to protect their home from greedy men. Like it was obvious that Destroydo was behind this, but thanks to the Madame Mayor and the good people of Crystal Cove, we were able to preserve and protect their home.

When the gang drop Scoob and I off at home, I was reaching for my before dinner dinner, when Scoob like stopped me before I made it to the kitchen. Like I tried to move around him, but he kept getting in my way.

“Like, what’s your problem Scoob? It’s thirteen minutes before super time and I need my pre-dinner now.”

I tried to move around him again, but he like blocked me again. I let out a frustrated sigh and crossed my arms to look at my four legged companion.

“Ru-uh. You have rum rexplaining ta do.”

I rolled my eyes. Like what was his problem with me today. I sighed and sat at the table and let him like ask his question.

“Ruat was that arout, earier?”

“Like, I’m not following Scoob. What do you mean?”

“I mean rhow did you know?”

Giving a shrug, I like stood up and scratched the back of my head. I wasn’t sure how I knew what the problem was, and how calm I was when we set up the traps and like caught the bad guys behind the operation. I started to see what Scooby Doo was talking about.

I was like totally calm with our monster hunting and mystery solving. Like what was going on with me? Did this have anything like to do with my last dream of Fred? That like had to be the answer, right? Yea.

Scoob brought my pre-dinner and dinner as I sat there like processing what was going on with me. I knew I like loved Fred and all, but was I trying to like get his attention? I felt sick.


	5. Standing up

I wanted to stay at home today, but it was like the last day for us seniors before our graduation. Scooby had to pull my leg to like get me out of bed.

“Ok Scoob, I’m up.” I groaned as I went to like get dressed in my usual outfit. “Like, lets get this day done and over with.”

***

“Hey, Shaggy. What’s with the long face?” Velma chuckled before bumping my shoulder with her fist.

“Like, man I can’t believe this is our finale day of school. Seemed like yesterday I met Fred and Daphne.”

Velma nodded her head, “Well, you’ve all known each other for a while where as I only met you all in the fifth grade.”

“But, like we wouldn’t be the Mystery Inc without you.”

Velma gave out a giggle before like shoving me away from her. I gave a laugh as I like steadied my balance. It was like really difficult to imagine what the gang would be like without Velma’s little charm.

***

“Hey, like leave them alone.” I growled as I pushed a couple of like bullies away from Velma and Marcie.

Since they came out two months ago, they’ve been like bullied for loving each other and like not being into boys. During the first couple days, the gang was almost indifferent toward Velma, but after a major mystery, where we almost never got to see Velma again, we like accepted her sexual appeal.

Whenever we could, we’d like stand up for Velma and Marcie whenever they’d get picked on in like the hallways or anywhere. I guess hanging out with Velm and Hot Dog Water like helped me see my sexual appeal. Would like explain why I’m now accepting the fact that I like like Fredrick Jones.

“Or what, Rogers? She used to date you, and you’re taking her side for being a faggot?” Josh grumbled through clenched teeth.

“Like, big deal, man. She can like love whom she wishes. As you said. We USED to date. Past tense man. Plus, she’s my friend.”

Josh was like prepared to punch me in the stomach like he always does, but then Fred came up behind him and like grabbed his arm as it was about to go in like motion toward my stomach. Josh looked at Fred with pleading eyes, because he like knew Fred was like a lot stronger than him.

“Joshua Philip. You better leave my friends alone or I’m going to have a talk with your older sister about what really happened to her best friend.”

Josh pulled his arm away from Fred and glared at Velma and I. Without another word, Josh and his other buddies brushed aggressively past the four of us on to lunch.

“Like, thanks man. A second later and I like may not have had the stomach strength to eat the four lunches Scooby packed for me.”

“Yeah, thanks Fred for your help.” Hot Dog Water chuckled as Velma gave him a hug.

Shrugging, Fred gave a forced laugh. “Oh, it was nothing. Just glad you guys are alright.”

After Daph caught up with us, we like all went out to eat.


	6. Confessed to Velma

Another mystery was solved without my screams of fear. That’s like when the gang noticed there may have been something up with me. But like, Velma was the first to talk to me.

After Fred, Daphne and Scooby were out making reservations for like our graduation dinner, Velma dragged me to the couch and sat me down.

“What’s going in with you, Shag?”

“Like, what do you mean Velma?”

Velma like gave her famous sigh and stare.

“Norville.” Like I gulped after hearing that. My friends don’t call me by my first name unless it’s serious. “For two mysteries now, you haven’t shown any sign of fear or hesitation. What’s going on?”

Hiding my face from Velma, I like let out a very long sigh. I suppose now was a good time as any. She like deserved to know the truth. Man, I think she’s like the only one who’d really understand. Looking back at her, I like hadn’t noticed I was crying till she reached over and like wiped away a tear.

“Velma, I need you to like swear you won’t tell anyone what I’m about to tell you.”

“I swear.” She crossed her heart and lifted her right hand.

Like taking in a shaky breath, I looked into Velma’s big brown eyes.

“I’m in love with Fredrick Jones.”

***

“Wait, our Fredrick Jones?” Velma whispered loudly.

“Mhmm.” I nodded.

“Our Fred?”

I like nodded again.

“Our, ‘lets make a trap’ ‘I’m in love with Daphne Blakey’ Fred?”

I like hid my face in my arms not wanting to remember that the man I loved was dating a woman. Velma took like a long breath before reaching over to hug me.

“Are you gonna tell him that you like him?”

“Maybe.”

Velma forced me to look at her. “Shaggy. If you never tell him, you may never have the chance to tell him. If you love him, then you gotta take the risk to let him know your true feelings. I should know. I almost lost Hot Dog Water after not telling her for nearly a year.”

I gave a silent hum as Velma like let go of my face to let me sit back. But like, Velma was right. Last year, Fred and Daphne were talking about being engaged, but it was cut because like Fred needed to find his real parents. Like I may have still had a chance.

“Man, you’re right. I have to like tell him before he gets the idea to ask Daphne to marry him.” I stood up and made my way out of the Headquarters.

“Good luck.” I heard Velma say like before the door shut all the way.


	7. Formally rejected

Like I stood outside of Fred’s van before he like opened the door. I had rehearsed what I was gonna tell Fred like about my love for him. Walking here made me realise that I’ve like always loved him. From like the first moment he defended me in kindergarten from Josh because of the way I spoke.

Fred then became like my best friend then and there. I wanted to like tell him I may have been in like love with him then, but being children, he like may have taken it as a friend’s love rather than like a relationship love.

Fred opened the van doors and like pulled me in. Then he like looked around outside before shutting the doors.

“Whoa, man. What’s going on? I just wanted to like talk to you man.”

“I have something I want to tell you too Shag.”

I like held my breath. Did he start feeling the same way for me as I like felt for him? Fred then like reached behind him and pulled out a tiny black box. I like recognised what it was immediately.

Fred like popped it open and in it was like a little diamond ring. Then my heart like began to sink into my stomach. I like knew who this was for before Fred like said anything.

“Isn’t it amazing?” Fred beamed.

“Like... man it’s beautiful. Daphne is gonna love it.” I gave like my best fake smile.

“I’m gonna propose to her at graduation after she gives her speech.”

Like, whatever he said after that was quiet for me. I never knew it was like possible to willingly block someone talking to you. If I knew this, I’d like have done it when the villains we faced like gave monologues while my friends thwarted their plans.

I like wasn’t sure how long he talked for but I like finally began to listen to him again once he like shook my shoulder. “What were you gonna tell me?”

I shook my head and gave a fake laugh. “Like, man. I was gonna tell you Scoob and I like scored us some sweet tickets for the movies after our dinner.”

“Sweet.” Fred smiled before he looked back at his ring for Daph.

***

I wasn’t eating or getting out of bed for a couple days after that. Like Scooby was getting worried for me. He tried to help me like eat or get out of bed, but like all his attempts were like rendered useless.

“Rum on Shaggy. Raduation is romorrow.”

I like rolled out of bed and followed Scooby outside where the gang was waiting. Fred didn’t think much of it, but like I could tell both Daphne and Velma knew something was wrong. Velma had like a better guess than Daphne though.

“Come on Shaggy. I know what’s gonna raise your spirit.” I tuned Fred out as I went to sit in shotgun waiting for the rest of the gang to get in the van.

“Well gang, lets get going.”


	8. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not feeling happy.

Velma stood by the door as the others made their way into the Pizzaria. After Scoob walked through the door, Velma grabbed my arm and let the door close. When the gang was like out of view, Velma looked at my dark eyes.

“You didn’t tell him did you?”

“No-“

“Shaggy-“

“He’s gonna propose to Daphne after her speech at graduation.”

Velma let my arm go and before she could like respond to that, I walked into the restaurant leaving her there speechless.

***

I plastered a fake smile while at the Pizzeria just so my friends would like not bug me until graduation. Velma however like saw through my act, but she kept quiet. When Fred went to drop Scooby and I off, Velma got out of the van with us.

“I can walk from here.” Velma told Fred before she shut the door.

I sighed as I watched Fred and Daphne drive off. Scoob gave like a sympathetic look before he made his way unto the house. Velma and I like stood out there for a while before I started like walking down the street. I didn’t need to like look behind me to know Velm was following behind.

“Shaggy, I’m sorry.”

“Like, what for? You’re not the one I’m in love with about to propose to a super hot chick. Like why would you need to be sorry?”

“Because I know how much you love him.”

Like, I stopped walking and turned violently toward Velma. She stopped in her tracks with like a startle. I bet Velm didn’t expect me to like be this way.

“Like, God Velma. My fucking love life has like nothing to do with you! Unless you’re like Fred here to apologise, you don’t fucking gotta say shit to me! It was like your fucking idea to go to him anyway!”

“I had to clue he bought a ring, Shag. Ok?”

“Bullshit!! You were the one who fucking showed him where to find the best rings!!”

“I didn’t know it was an ENGAGEMENT ring, Norville!!”

I raised my hand and Velma like flinched as my fist missed her and hit the light pole. I wasn’t like aiming for her anyways. Velma looked up from under her hands as she saw my fist still like connected to the metal.

Taking my fist from the pole, I continued my walk down the street as Velma tried to collect herself. After like walking for a hot minute, I figured Velma ran home or to Hot Dog Water’s crying. I wouldn’t blame her. She like should be afraid of me right now. Hell, usually I like would be.


	9. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we graduate, and Fred asked me a major question, but I turned down his request. I also told Velm like what's happened at home since our last encounter, and I am not proud of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning before you continue reading.
> 
> There is some incest going on in this series. I'm not sure how common it was back then, but I did hear a story where a mother didn't want her son to be gay and thought that if she 'helped' him, he'd be straight again. So that idea is kind of in here. I don't support incest or that being a way to solve any problems one thinks may be in the situation.

I like wasn't knowing where I was going, but before I knew it, I was at that abandoned church. The one where the last Mystery Inc kinda grouped up. I sighed as I like made my way to the cliff, and sat with my feet like dangling over the edge. There wasn't much that I like did while I sat there. I was just glaring at the setting moon like it had caused all my problems in life. I like replayed the conversation and like incident that happened with Velma earlier over and over in my head. I like saw the fear in her eyes, but like it didn't effect me. I was still as angry as like when we talked back at the Pizzeria. It seemed that since I told one person, everyone knew. Like my own mother even found out. Shaking my head I stood up watching the clouds pass by.

***

We were on our way to the school for our graduation, and like everyone was in their own head space. I'm sure that Fred was rehearsing how he was gonna propose to Daphne, and Daphne was like muttering under her breath as if going over her speech. Velma and Marci were sitting by each other on the other side of Daphne holding each other's hands. I like knew Marci was upset with me, because she gave me the darkest stare anyone has ever given me. Like I'm sure Velma told her what happened the night prior.

As for me, I was isolating myself from the gang, not looking at them or even talking about the food that may be served there. I'm certain the only people that like knew I was pissed was Velma and Marci, because every so often, they both looked at me. Velma with like guilt, and Marci as if she like wanted to murder me. Apart of me like wants her to.

"This is just so exciting, gang." Daphne giggled as she like crumbled the papers against her chest. "We're finally gonna be out of high school and onto our next chapter in life."

"Yeah, it's like the best." I fake laughed.

Fred pulled up to the school gymnasium and the like the girls all flowed out the door. I was about to hop out when Fred held me back with his arm.

“Woah, hold it Shag. I need to talk to you.”

I like looked over at the girls and gave the best fake smile I could conjure up.

“We’ll like catch up with you later.”

I slid to the front seat and watched as the girls walk in. I glared as Fred drove around the parking lot for a parking space. Not even looking at him, I like could tell he had a burning question that I didn’t want to hear. We like finally found a space and Fred like parked into it, but didn’t get out yet.

“Shaggy, I’ve been meaning to ask you a while. When we were at the Pizzaria. But you were so busy I couldn’t get you alone to ask. Shaggy? How would you like to be my-“

“No.”

Fred looked at me with a hurt filled expression. Like I knew he was gonna ask me eventually, believing in his heart that Daphne would like say yes to his proposal. Usually, I would’ve said yes at the drop of a hat, if I didn’t like know I loved him. But since I like do love him, I don’t wanna be standing next to him as he marries another friend and me see all my chances of a happy life go down in flames.

“I didn’t even a-“

“I know what you wanted to ask, but like my answer is still the fucking same Fredrick!!” I growled.

Like, he knew I was pissed because one, I don’t usually cuss, and two, I don’t like say his full first name unless he like really pissed me off. He like tried to reach out a hand to maybe ask what was bothering me, but I like slapped his hand away and got out of the van before he like opened his mouth.

***

Graduation went fine. After Fred got like his diploma, and walked up to Daph, he knelt down and popped the question. Of course the crowd was happy and like oozing over the heartfelt moment. Daphne said yes, and like all I wanted to do was gag, but everyone seemed to be extremely happy for them, so I like didn’t want to be a sourpuss.

We went out to dinner and like went to the latest movie. Velma noticed I wasn’t like myself and pulled me into the hall while we were at the movies.

“What is your problem, Shaggy? Look, I understand that you’re pissed that Fred and Daphne are engaged, but that doesn’t mean you have to give them the cold shoulder because he chose her and not- Ah!!“

Velma stopped talking because in that moment, I slapped her. No, backhanded her. Like, it wasn’t my best moment, and honestly I wouldn’t do it if I had restarted the day. But she had like pushed her boundaries too far into my love life. She held her face as her tear filled eyes stared into my like stone cold glare. I took a step toward her and she took a half step back.

“I’m not fucking pissed off at him for like choosing her. It’s like fucking obvious he was never, I repeat, NEVER gonna like fall in love with me. I’m ok with that, Velma. Like, my mind is clear of self pity. Why I’m upset is that my mother doesn’t think it wise for like her only son to love a boy such as Fred. Last night I told her... because I like thought she’d be ok with it, but I was FUCKING wrong!!!” I grabbed Velma by the collar of her sweater, “She like fucking bruised my chest and stomach. She gave me hell for being a faggot!! That’s like what she fucking called me. Then she FUCKING RAPED ME!!! RAPED!!! ME!!! Her own son because she like thought that would remove the ‘lie’ from in my head.” I growled through clenched teeth.

“Hey, what’s going on out here?” Daphne said as she walked out of the picture room. “Shaggy? Velma? What happened?”

Velma like pulled out of my grip and like nervously laughed while walking over to Daph. I turned my back and walked out of the theatre not hearing what they said. It was like best if I never heard what they said anyway. That night, I didn’t want to like return home because my mother still wanted to like ‘help cure’ me. I like talked to my father about it, but he didn’t do shit.

“Your mother is right.” He had said, “No son of ours is gonna love a man.”

Nonetheless, I still had to go home. Even though I was gonna be met with my mother like punishing and raping me again. Where else could I like have gone? So I walked.


	10. Wet dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These little dreams help Shaggy get through the nights his mom wants to ‘help’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!  
> Suicidal thought in chapter.
> 
> Also it’s kind of short, I apologise for that. Next one will be longer. Promise.

Fred walked over to my bed and sat on the side looking at me with like a hungry stare. A nervous laugh like escaped my lips as I sat up to greet my long time friend.

“Like, what are you doing here?” I asked him, feeling my face grow extremely warm.

“Why, I’m here for you, Shaggy. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings by choosing Daphne over you. If you told me that day I showed you the ring, maybe then I would’ve realised it sooner.”

I like tilted my head. “Like what do you mean Fred?”

That’s when Fred leaned in really close to me causing me to like lay on my back again. He like me placed a hand on my right pec and swung one leg like over me and sat on my groin. Fred leaned in really close to my face and gave a smile. I gave in return my signature giggle.

“Well, are you gonna give me a little gift for apologising?”

My whole body shuttered as he ran a finger from like my ear to my Adam’s apple. Like a low moan escaped me as Fred moved his hips slowly forward and backwards. I smiled widely and like held his ass tightly while Fred like leaned in for a long deep kiss.

***

I opened my eyes to see my mother leaving my room after another night of her trying to like ‘get my mind straight’ as she said. Like every damn night I try to like think of it as Fred in my room instead of my mother. Fucking man, I hate her. And I hate my father too for like encouraging my mother‘s actions against me just because I’m like their only son who loves Fred.

I rolled onto my side as I like came down from my wet day dream. It’s those little moments that like get me through this fucking nightmare. Oh, how much I like wished that one of those dreams would come true so I wouldn’t have my mother on me every damn night.

“Raggy? Wre rou alright?” Scooby like whispered as he walked into my room.

“Like no man, Scoob. I’m not ok. It’s been like a week man, and she won’t stop raping me. Like this isn’t right Scoob. She’s like my own mother, and I fucking hate her to hell. Like same for my dad too. I tell them I’m gay for Fred, and they like torture me for being me. Like I thought if anyone would like not mind, it’d like be them man. But no, they fucking hate me as much as I like hate them. I’m not sure I can like do this anymore, bud.”

“Rut do ya mean, Raggy?”

I sat up and pulled a shirt over my bare skin. Like I hated what I was about to say to my best friend, but he was like the only other person I could trust.

“I’m gonna end it all, Scooby-Doo.”


	11. Slit wrists and wedding dresses

It’s like been six months since Fred’s proposal and the wedding was in two weeks. Velma told her mother like my situation at home who then told Sheriff and got my parents thrown in jail. Personally I like hoped death sentences in Crystal Cove was still an option, because no one deserved that more than my mom and dad.

Since they were no longer like in charge of watching me, Velma’s mother agreed to take me and Scoob in. Scoob didn’t mind it because he like was spoiled over there. I however actually had like an excuse to be cold and distance from everyone. Like of course Velma was the only one who didn’t buy my lie. She like knew me better than even I do.

One day she found me about to add another cut to my wrist.

“Norville!! What the hell are you doing?!?” Velma screamed as she ran over to me.

“Like the fuck do you think, bitch?” I hissed as I put the blade back to my flesh.

“No, you can’t do that Norville!!”

Velma grabbed my hands and like tried getting the blade out of my hand. Of course I fought her for it, like she never understood the pain I’ve went through when my mother’s ‘help’ didn’t like work in her favour. Since my mother raping me wasn’t enough, my parents like decided that if I was gonna be gay, then the only man to like fuck me was my dad.

As Velma and I fought over the blade, Scoob like over heard the commotion and bolted into the room, catching both Velm and my attentions off guard where the razor blade then sliced into Velma’s left cheek. We both like dropped the blade and Velma held her wound, trying not to cry or scream in pain. She instead glared at me and stood tall with tears staining her eyes.

I rolled my sleeves down before Scoob rushed over to help Velma and her wound. He quickly lead her to the other room so he could patch up her wound before it like got infected or whatever. As they were busy doing that, I like picked up the blade and walked into the kitchen where Mrs.Dinkley made me a mountain like sandwich. She like greeted me with a wide smile as she placed the mountain of food in front of me on.

“Oh, hello there sweetie. I was just gonna call you in for your favourite snack. Here, take a seat. Let me get you something to drink with that. Any suggestions?” Mrs. Dinkley said in like a sweet motherly tone.

I shrugged as I sat in front of the sandwich that like seemed it was gonna fall over any second. Mrs. Dinkley must’ve seen the sour look on my face because she was like sitting right next to me with a glass of milk and like a smaller sandwich in her hand. Like I took the sandwich and looked into her eyes from my slouched position. She had like a slight smile on her face as she moved some hair from my face.

“Velma told me about your crush, honey.”

I blushed as I looked away.

“Trust that my husband and I both accept you for who you are. That’s why we agreed to let you and Scooby stay with us. I’m also sorry that your crush doesn’t see you the way you see him. Well, I can only imagine what your life is like now. Just know that you are always loved from the Dinkley family. Even if you accidentally hurt Velma.”

Mrs. Dinkley stood back up and walked out of the kitchen like just as Velma and Scoob walked in. I must’ve had a concerned look on my face because Scoob was waving his paw in front of my face and saying my name.

“Oh, like sorry. I need some time alone is all.” I nervously chuckled before going out the back door with the small sandwich Mrs. Dinkley gave me not to long ago.

***

Like I walked for who knows how long, but after a little while, I found myself outside Daphne’s house. I apparently knocked on the door because like not five seconds later, Daphne opened the door. She was trying on her wedding dress, because like when she answered the door, she was in a white dress that was to her ankles and had like a fancy D embroiled into the stomach area. Daphne was however excited to see me because I like barely had time to open my mouth before she dragged me into her home, and lead me to her room.

She sat me on her bed as she ran to her closet to try on I’d like believe to be her shoes, and vail.

“I was gonna call Velma, but I figured that she’d be too busy with Marci or Scoob. But I need an honest opinion. What do you think, Shaggy?”

She walked out and honestly, she was really hot. The way the dress moved was liked water over a daffodil in the middle of a hot summers day. The vail covered her beautifully like the clouds covering the bright sunlight in a winter’s day. But her hair by fair was put up in the most spectacular braid I have ever seen.

“You like... look amazing Daph.” I smiled, shyly.

Like I suppose it’s been awhile since I’ve smiled for real. The last six months have been hard for me, and like I appreciated that my friends didn’t bring up my parents. Daphne gave her signature giggle before going into her closet to put on her purple robe and like sat next to me.

“So, What brings you here Shag?”

Like I suppose since I was gonna end it all in a few months, I decided to like tell Daphne the truth. About it all. About why my parents raped me, about why I’ve been so distant. And most importantly, my love for Fred.

I took in a deep sigh and turned to her.

“Daph. I have something you like can’t tell anyone else. Especially not Fred. Do you swear you won’t tell?”

Daphne nodded as she said she swore. Another sigh escaped my breath. This was it, I thought to myself.


	12. Confessing to the bride

This was it, I thought to myself. I’m gonna lose the trust of this friend after what I confess. Letting go of my doubt, I took Daphne’s hands into my own and had her look into my eyes. She was confused for a moment, until she saw the tears streaming down my face.

“The reason my parents were thrown in prison was because they raped me for the past six months after their discovery that I was... am gay. The only other person who ever knew was Velma and sometimes Marci. I have yet to tell Scoob. But like I’m sure Velma already told him.”

“Shag-“

“No... I’m not yet finished. See, like after a week of my parents constantly raping me, I have resort to cutting my wrists to like release such pain from my body. I’ve nearly committed suicide like five times in the last three weeks. When Sheriff barged in on my father like inside of me, I never felt more free. When my parents were brought out and Sheriff dropped me off, covered by a blanket to the Dinkley’s, I knew I was like safe from my parents. So I thought. A few nights staying with Velma and her family, I started having nightmares of my parents escaping prison, tying me up, and raping me again. So I’ve began to cut even more because I’m plagued with the nightmares like every fucking night. I’m like too scared to tell Mrs. Dinkley because she knew I accidentally cut Velma earlier. She’s fine, it like wasn’t too bad.”

I took a few seconds to catch my breath, and like before I could continue, Daphne pulled me into a tight hug. It caught me off guard, but after like a minute, I hugged her back. We sat there just hugging for what seemed like all night. Soon, Daph pulled away and wiped my tears.

“You have something you want to tell me?” She whispered as she wiped my right eye with her handkerchief. I nodded before looking into her eyes again.

“Daphne, you are most likely gonna hate me for this, but it’s like the honest truth. I swear on my great aunt Bessie‘a grave, that what I’m about to tell you is serious and like from my heart. Daphne, it’s come to my knowledge that I am in love with Fred Jones. I’ve known I’ve loved him my whole life that I knew him, but only started accepting that fact like before graduation.”

Daphne moves her hands from mine and like had to take it in for a moment. Like, man I won’t have blamed her if she wanted me out of the wedding and out of her life forever. Hell, like that’s what I thought her reaction was gonna be. Nope, Daphne seemed to like surprise me. Daphne looked over at me with a smile before she like pulled me in for another hug.

“I’m so happy you told me this, Shag.”

“Like, you are? Daphne, I’m not trying to stop your wedding from happening. I ju-“

“No, it’s not that, Shaggy. I’ve had my suspicions ever since we’ve been friends.”

“Like, really?”

“That’s why I’ve thrown myself at Fred so many times, because I thought that you were gonna get jealous or something. But you seemed to let it happen. Then, I guess I did fall for Freddie after a while. And since I’ve been throwing myself at him, he may have just chose me because I’ve been all over him.”

Like Daph gave me another hug and I almost felt bad for the next set I was gonna tell her, because now it felt like she was gonna see me as jealous. She like let go of me and held me at arms length before seeing the tears fall down my cheeks again.

“What’s wrong Shag?”

“Daph... because of the nightmares like never ending... in a couple months...”

I stared at her crystal blue eyes once more before letting the words like slide out of my mouth.

“I’m gonna commit suicide.”


	13. Bride time and Confessing to Doggo

It was like a week till the wedding and Daphne and I were out like shopping for a few extra things that was needed for the wedding. We were from store to store like for five days trying to get everything on her list. Like it helped a little with my depression, and I was happy that she like didn’t tell anyone about my plan to commit suicide. This little shopping business was like our own little ritual in some sort. Like I’d go over to her place and we’d talk for a bit in her room. She’d tell me to show her my wrists, to see if I’ve added any. If I had, we’d go on errands like this until she like felt it lifted my spirits enough. This past week we only been on four trips, and I gonna say, I’ve been happy to spend time with the bride to be.

“Shaggy, try this on. If it looks good on you, I’ll buy it.” She leaned in to where the surrounding people wouldn’t hear, “And I’ll make sure that it’s what you wear at your funeral.”

She gave a wink and I smiled, leaving a peck on her cheek. We’ve like practically become best friends over the last week. I do wish it was over something else though. Surprisingly, there haven’t been any mysteries for the gang to like solve, which helped increase the time I could spend with the girl I thought ruined my life. It was great.

I walked out of the changing room and Daphne gave a whistle as I walked in front of the mirror to check out how I looked. Like not gonna lie man, I looked awesome. The shirt was green, but like shinier and more breathable. The sleeves were very loose around my scarred wrists, but still managed to like cover my slits. Like a brown leather vest held tightly but also loosely around my chest and back. The pants were a burnt chocolate colour and looked similar toward my original pair, but they felt very soft yet firm.

“I love this. Like thank you Daph.”

After we like bought that, we went to finish the other things we needed for like the after party for the wedding. Daphne had her limo driver like dropped me off at Velma’s so like I wasn’t surprised to see Velma and Scoob walk out of the bookstore with confused and concerned looks on their faces. I rolled my eyes and like walked past them, hoping that they wouldn’t try to stop me. Like that hope of them leaving me alone didn’t last long since when I got to the door, they both like grabbed my arm to stop me from going any further.

“Rut are ou doing Raggy?” Scoob like scolded me.

“Yea, Shag. You’ve been spending an awful lot of time with Daphne this past week. Are you trying to sabotage their wedding just to get back at Fred?”

I shrugged them off of me before violently brushing past them. Like they had the nerve to assume that I wanted to stop their wedding. Velma then ran up behind me and grabbed the collar of my shirt, like causing me to fall back. I like glared up at her and Scoob.

“Shaggy, tell us what you’ve been doing with Daphne this past week. And don’t even think about lying.”

I violently stood to my feet and got really close to their faces.

“Like why do you gotta fucking know, huh? It’s not like I’m sleeping with her!! No matter what I did in the past, I’m still fucking gay. Like I’m not trying to split Daph and Fred up because I love Fred. Fred chose her, and like I’m alright with that. I’ve only spent time with Daph this past week because she didn’t like judge me when I told her I am suicidal! She’s the only person who actually cares about my feelings!!! So like leave me the fuck alone unless you’re gonna support me!”

When they didn’t say anything, I like walked to the room Mrs. Dinkley let me and Scoob use. It was like mostly my room because Scoob spent most of his time by Velma’s side. I guess he knew I wasn’t gonna stay around any longer, because he’s like a dog and I guess they know when someone is depressed or like something related.

Like an hour past by when Scooby walked into my room with a plate of food. Like a normal size for Daphne or Fred. I like guess he knew my new normal eating habits because he placed it in front of my face. I looked up at him with red puffy eyes because I was like crying the past half hour. I’ve honestly like never felt so alone in this place. Scoob was the only rock I had the six months my parents hurt me, even then he didn’t seem like enough.

I like say up and picked up the plate of food and began to eat from it. Scooby sat in front of me and rested his head on my right knee and like watched me finish the little food on the plate. As I set it down, I like looked into his eyes and pulled him close to my face. He was whimpering.

“Ron’t rie Raggy.” He whispered between my hands.

Since Scoob’s been by my side since he was a pup, I felt it was like time I told him the plan. For like when I die and what’s gonna happen to him.

“Scooby Dooby Doo. My loyal companion for like several years. You know I like love you with my whole heart, no matter how upset I like am with you or anyone else. You’ve been with me for the ups and downs of like my whole life. I never should’ve kept anything from you, because you’re like my bestest friend ever. I’m sorry I like hurt you and been neglecting you this past half year. Like I should’ve communicated with you sooner, but I let my demons win and nearly lost you. I feel it’s best you know now, that in a month, I’m gonna kill myself.”

Scooby like gave his little whine as he licked my nose. I pecked his nose and stroked his muzzle before continuing.

“Like it’s not your fault, and it’s not any of our friends fault either. It’s the nightmares I keep having ever night of my parents escaping and hurting me more. I hardly sleep at night, and even as I’m awake, I see them hurting me. Like I can’t escape the pain they caused me, bud. So when I like end my life, Scoob, you can’t try to save me, alright? You have to let me die. And when I die Scoob,” he kept whimpering as I spoke this bit, “Velma and Marci will be taking care of you until you see me again. Now like that doesn’t mean die right after I do, it means live as long as you can for me, ok? Do you promise me you will try to live as long as you can?”

“Ri romise, Shaggy.” Scooby cried as he licked my face.


	14. Weddings and Funerals

Everyone was making their way to the church and bringing their gifts and presents and like wearing their best outfits for this was the most memorable thing that could happen in Crystal Cove. Velma wore her orange prom dress that was fitted to her figure and wavy at the top and skirt. She wore a marigold flower in her hair, and he put on some eyeliner as her makeup. Marci wore a brown tux and a blue bow tie, and like her hair was up in a ponytail what was actually clean for the first time in her life. Scooby wore a blue tie that was the size of a bow tie, and a little hat in his head. Like I of course wore the tux I wore at prom when I used to date Velma. It still looked amazing on me, and I figured it was meant for this occasion.

Mr and Mrs Dinkley went ahead to the church before us, so the four of us had a lovely walk to the wedding. It was a little chilly, but like to a comfortable level of chill where it didn’t bother anyone. During our walk, we like had a conversation of what would happen at the wedding, or what Velma’s and Marci’s wedding would look like. The girls like knew I was gonna end it in less than a month, so they knew I wasn’t gonna have a wedding. I was a little upset with myself that I was like gonna miss out on their wedding, but like my mind was made up. They understood, so it wasn’t like a big deal.

We made it to the church just as people were like finding their seats. It was still like an hour till the wedding started, so I went to find Daphne so I could congratulate her. Velma followed since she was one of the bridesmaids and Marci and Scoob went to find a seat. We soon found where Daphne was and helped with a few alterations.

“I’m so glad you guys are here. I’m a little nervous. Excited, but nervous.”

“Well it’s alright to be a little nervous on your wedding day, Daph. This is a huge commitment for you AND Fred.” Velma comforted.

Like I stared blankly at Daph’s wedding dress knowing I’d never have a wedding as glorious as this. And I suppose she wanted to like cheer me up. Daphne then like pulled me in to whisper in my ear.

“If you want to kiss the groom before me, he’s in the other room.”

She looked at me with a smile and a wink, letting me know she was fine with it. I thanked her silently and went to go find Fred. It like took a little while, but I did end up finding Fred looking over himself in the mirror. He was wearing a white tux similar to my tuxes design, and his bow tie was a cyan colour. His hair was slicked back with what I assumed was gel and I guess he hadn’t noticed me yet. I like suddenly got cold feet and wanted to go back to Daphne, but I figured that this was the only time Fred would like ever know my true feelings for him. I collected my courage and walked in.

“Like hey man.” I said with my voice cracking a little.

Fred looked over his shoulder and smiled.

“Shaggy, just the man I wanted to see. Tell me honestly, what do ya think?” He beamed.

Like man, I felt my heart melt when looking at him in that tuxedo. I smiled and took three long steps to get to him and adjusted his tie. I felt my heartbeat quicker after being this close to him in a long time since I found out I like loved him.

“I don’t think Daph would like approve if your tux wasn’t in crisp condition. Every thing needs to be perfect. Or she’d be giving you crap for years.” I said as I like adjusted his collar and flattened a few spots on his suit.

When both my hands were on his shoulders under his jacket’s collar, I like paused and took in a steady breath. I could like hear my heart pounding in my ears and my legs turned to jelly, but I like still tried to stand tall. I looked into Fred’s ocean blue eyes and took notice that there was a hint of green in them. More like around the rings of his eyes.

Time like seemed to slow as I lifted my hands from under his collar to the sides of his face. It like really felt that everything was moving in slow motion, including Fred’s reaction as my cool hands rested by his ears. I looked into his eyes before shutting mine and like leaning in closer to his. It felt like forever, but soon our lips made contact and I like felt sparks flying all around me. But deep inside, I knew that this wasn’t meant to last. For what felt like forever to me, must’ve only been thirty seconds in the real world. But from what I gathered in that small time frame, Fred didn’t push or pull away. He like let it happen, and that’s what really broke me. If this was like the moment that he found out he like loved me the same way I loved him, then he would’ve been torn hearing that my live was over in a month.

I like pulled away to see him also open up his eyes and look at me like a fish out of water. He looked like he was trying to find the right words, but nothing was coming out of his lips. And like before he could even say anything to me, I like ran my thumb over his lips to shush him a little. He stopped whatever conversation that like arose in his mind and looked into my eyes that finally had light in then for the first time in what felt like years. I felt myself like smile slightly before putting my forehead against his.

“I’ve like wanted to do that for so long. But that like wasn’t a confession kiss but more of a goodbye kiss. You’re meant to be with Daphne, I know that in my heart that your life with her would be like a hell of a lot better than what little of my life I have left to give. I’m sure you’d try to think otherwise, Freddie, but I know, like my mind is cleared and made up, that you are meant to spend the rest of your life with her. Like don’t let this moment ruin what you say to that lovely angel out there. She loves you as much as I do. So if you started to love me back, like let that emotion go Freddie. I’m not who you need right now. And know that it’s not your fault of what happens to me next. Like what a wise actor once said, if you love something, like you have to let it go. So I’m letting you go.”

I turned around after fixing Fred’s suit and tie and walked away. Like Fred didn’t have time to saying anything to me, or blow up in my face. Like I really hope that he let go of what happened and continued to marry Daph like he wanted to since day one.

***

During the ceremony, I saw Fred continue to glance at me while the flower girls walked down the aisle dropping the beautiful pink and blue pedals with each of their steps. Once the pianist like began to play the ‘Here comes the bride’ and everyone like stood up to see Daphne being escorted by her father, I felt Fred still staring at me, until of course like when Daph past my row and I was looking at him that he finally looked at his bride. Right then and there I saw his love for her grow four times more than it ever was. And that made me smile, for real since this whole ordeal happened.

Soon everyone sat down as the priest began speaking like they normally do during wedding scenes in movies.

“Dearly beloveds. We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of Daphne Blakely, and Fredrick Jones in Holy matrimony. Please bow your heads as we pray. Dear Heavenly Father who watches each and every being in this building. We pray that for the coming years of this soon to be wedded couple that stands before us today will be filled with love, support and joy. We pray that you bless this couple with undying love and that their burning fire of love grows evermore and will stand against all hatred and evil. Amen.”

The audience repeat Amen before the priest continued.

“Fredrick Jones, please look at your bride and say your vows.”

“I, Fredrick Jones, promise you, Daphne Blakely, that for the coming years I will cherish you through the good and the bad, the sick and the well, and through the mysteries that may come in our way. I will try to only talk about traps if they are truly necessary to talk about.” I saw Daph smile like she believed that wasn’t too important to her, and she actually didn’t mind if he talked about traps. “I will always be there, and if I’m not, I am trying my best.”

The priest turned to Daphne and told her to say her vows.

“I, Daphne Blakely, promise you, Fredrick Jones, that I will be a loving a supportive wife who will help you with anything you may need. I promise that you don’t have to go to every shopping spree with me, but only on occasions would I need your opinion.” A few chuckles came from the crowd, “I promise that through all kinds of weather and health that I’d be by your side till you felt better.”

The priest then asked for the rings and they both placed the rings on each other.

“By the power vested in me by The Holy Father from above, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

***

The after party was amazing and the speeches brought both Fred and Daphne to tears. Soon after Velma said her speech, it was like my turn to propose a toast to the newly wed. So I stood up from where I was seated and tapped on the glass a few times.

“Uh, like, I’d like to propose a toast to my oldest and bestest friends, Daphne and Fredrick Jones. For like my entire life, you both have been what got me and Scoob out of the house and made us who we are today. I’m like proud of the way you two grew up and the amazing time Scooby and I had with you on all those mystery cases since first grade, to later add to the group our lovely friend, Velma. I truly hope that life treats you both very well and that your future kids have the same heart and energy as the both of you if like not that than more. So, to Fred and Daphne.”

“To Fred and Daphne!” The crowd repeated before taking a drink.

***

It was a few days before November 14th. Though spending time with the newly wed was fun and easier with our latest mysteries, I was still plagued with the nightmares my parents induced into me. I’ve tried to see a therapist for my friends sake, but none were able to help. So I found a journal and began writing about what happened these last few months. I’ve wanted to also add in a few other things like drawings of my favourite actor and superhero, but I felt it was like too much to complicated.

I didn’t start out too well, as you can see, but over the course of writing my little life of hell with a small glimpse of heaven, I’ve gotten a little better with describing what happened as if you were there yourself. Like sure I’m no good with words in person, but I feel like with this, my life had gotten a little bit brighter. Well... I suppose that this is goodbye.

*Third POV*

Velma closed the journal with tears falling down her cheeks as she looked at the lifeless corpse of her old friend that lay motionless on his bed. Next to his scarred wrists was an empty sleeping pills bottle with two pills set next to it. Scooby Doo found him a few minutes before waking Velma up. He had tried to wake him up and couldn’t find a pulse. He had tried to perform CPR, but when that rendered useless, he went to get Velma. She didn’t have to check his pulse to know he was gone. The open journal pretty much said it all, that he had gone through with his plan and ended his life.

Not long after Velma finished reading what Shaggy wrote did the EMTs arrive to take his body away. Fred and Daphne ran into the room as soon as Shaggy’s body was taken out on the stretcher, covered with a black plastic bag. The two rushed over to Velma who was now balling her eyes out with Scooby howling next to her. They asked her what was wrong and she handed them the journal their late friend had wrote in. Upon reading what Norville Shaggy Rogers had written, they soon also fell into tears. Daphne cried a little more than Fred, but what was written wasn’t why she cried, what made her cry was the fact that Shaggy never told her the exact day he was ending his life. She had planned to go shopping one last time with him that day, for a ‘last day on earth’ kind of ordeal.

With Shaggy gone, the gang felt that it was time they went to see his parents in jail to tell them the result in their need to help their son. Surprise wasn’t a strong enough word to describe Mr and Mrs Roger’s expression when the whole gang, minus their son, asked to see them. They figured that Norville asked his friends to tell them that he had left Crystal Cove and never wanted to see them again. Though, when Fred told them how disgusting they were for treating Shaggy in such a way because their son loved a guy and not a girl, they were pissed. They knew Fred was the guy their son loved and blamed him for making their son the way he was.

Though before they could say anything, Fred went on to tell them that earlier that morning the gang received news that Shaggy had committed suicide and the cause was the nightmares his parents ended up putting into his mind. That shut them up really quick. Mrs. Rogers began sobbing and Mr. Rogers was denying it to be true. He was hoping that it was his son’s way of get back at them for the way they treated him. But seeing as Shaggy’s friends didn’t show signs of it being a joke, he too began to break down.

The gang had no remorse for either parent, and told them with pride that they weren’t allowed to visit the funeral or the grave, and that they had the rest of their lives in prison to think about what they’ve done to their only child.

***

The day of Shaggy’s funeral, it was dark and gloomy, but it wasn’t raining. It was just very cloudy and the wind made it seem like it was gonna rain soon. Fred, Daphne, Velma and Marci where the casket holders as Scooby walked head hanging behind them. The news station and a few journalists were there capturing the little moment that their own Mystery Inc had lost a very valuable member. The casket was placed over the hole and the priest that married Fred and Daphne was there to put Shaggy’s soul to rest.

Over half the town was there to witness Shaggy Roger’s burial and each of them paid their respects before Shaggy’s body was laid to rest. Scooby was the first to cover the casket with dirt, then Velma, Daphne and Fred. Once they put their handful of dirt in the grave, half the crowd did the same. The other half was busy mourning this young man’s death. Soon after the grave was filled, and the final words of the prayer were said, that’s when the clouds above began to cry. The crowd opened their umbrellas and slowly over half an hour, one by one began to head home.

After that little while, it was only the gang that remained, with Scoob and Velma being completely drenched by the pouring rain. Daphne offered an umbrella, and Velma took it happily, holding it over her and Scooby. Just as thunder and lightning began in the distance did Scooby Doo begin to howl. Velma, not wanting Scooby to feel alone, began howling with him. This made Scooby stop for a second before he continued his song of cry. After a little while, Fred joined in the howling and not wanting to be the only one just standing there looking like a statue, Daphne began to howl too.

For nearly ten minutes the remainder of the Mystery Inc stood there.

In the rain.

In front of their greatest friend’s grave.

Howling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this far into my little tragic story of a one sided love. Yes, the majority of this was basically a journal of Shaggy before he committed suicide. I’m sorry to end it in such a way as I did. Would I have choosen a different ending? Maybe not. Thank you again for taking your time out of the day to read this little dark fic of a Shaggy/Fred love tragedy. I may make an aftermath where it’s Fred’s POV. There are no promises. Love you all so much, have a wonderful rest of your day.


End file.
